Chronicals of Our Heroes
by Nerdykay97
Summary: Set in a one/two shot format, it all starts with an anticipated reunion gone awry, ends gods know where! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my one shot Percabeth reunion. Comments welcome. Please review this is my first romance EVER and I need the criticism.**

***DISCLAIMER! I do NOT nor EVER WILL own PJO or HoO***

**Percy**

The first thing I remember was the wind. The gales were blowing my hair around. It blew steadily off the gleaming golden war ship that was heading right for the forum. Even from here, I could see the bronze plates and the cannons. The white sails were snapping in the wind, and the glare off the eyes of the dragon mast head was almost blinding. There were people barely visible leaning on the railing. Man, Terminus was not going to be happy, like, blow up the universe not happy.

My eyes raked the line of people looking for Annabeth. When I had thought I saw her, the person walked away. I gritted my teeth. Why would she leave? Did she not know I was standing right there?

As the ship got closer, so did my maximum anticipation levels. I was literally rocking on the balls of my sneakers. My hands started shaking again. I looked like I was. For a second, I thought I was going to lose it, and so did everyone else.

The boat made a truly spectacular landing when it came about four feet from touching the tallest building and stopped. That's right, the flying boat just stopped in mid-air, who would have guessed? And just when things couldn't get any weirder at Camp Jupiter, a random kid was shoved off the side of the boat and landed on the ground without crumpling in pain. And that was at least a 35 foot fall.

When the mysterious kid straightened up, he smiled. He stood there and grinned like he had just gotten home after a long vacation. He was tall and athletic. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his jeans. Though it was hard to see, I swear on the inside of his wrist are markings, markings that identify him from Camp Jupiter. His hair was blonde and looked like it was just styled by a tornado. The color reminded me of gold, or of Annabeth's. That's when the longing hit, almost like a book was thrown, hard, right into my stomach (which trust me, that hurts). It hurt so hard I wanted to cry.

Reyna was having just as hard a time. She spent this whole time still and calculating, also quiet as a mouse. When I glanced at her, I could just see the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes. When the kid got up, I saw her crack a smile. Just a small one but a smile none the less. When he looked up and flashed her a goofy grin, she just stiffened and looked away. He must have been Jason. Jason was obviously trying to catch Reyna's eye, he looked hurt that she was uninterested in him. Instead she looked behind him to the two people who just embarked off the ship in a much more sensible way; a rope ladder.

The two people, who seemed to me to be about my age, were laughing about something. Jason turned around and yelled, "Piper that was _so_ not funny!"

The girl, Piper, just laughed harder. The more she laughed the harder it was not to laugh along with her. Her voice was smooth and silky, it sounded warm. It was beautiful. She was also hard to not stare at. Her lips twisted and she smiled as she laughed. Her smile reached her eyes and made them light up too. When I looked at her eyes I was momentarily entranced. They were the color of grass, or maybe it was the sky. I also thought they looked the color of her hair for just a second. The curls that bounced unevenly on her shoulders were the color of melting chocolate, and it rested about a quarter of the way down her back.

"Wait," I stopped myself," I don't even _like_ brunettes!" I shook my head to clear it, and silently cursed Aphrodite for the temptation.

Words bubbled to my lips. I bit my tongue. I was going to let Reyna talk first, to welcome them then pounce with my questions. I tried to wait but my body responded before my brain could stop it. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked the nervousness and desperation leaking into my voice.

The three teenagers stared at me with shared looks of surprise. "You remember Annabeth?" the dark haired boy, the one with elfin features who sent the warning letter, Leo, questioned.

My eyes answered his question better than my words could have. Piper nervously glanced back to the boat. I took off like a speeding bullet.

* * *

><p>The boat was impressive. The upper deck was light, warm, and airy. The lower deck of the boat was dark, and just a little bit damp. I didn't see anyone even though I knew there were at least a dozen people on that ship.<p>

I ran through the winding passageways fast enough to make the wood nymphs back at Camp Half-Blood impressed, passing doors and looking for her name. The halls got darker and the air stiller. My feet barely made a sound on the floor.

My feet skittered to a stop. Down the darkest hall way, the one directly to my right, I heard the unmistakable sound of a girl's gut-wrenching sobs.

Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

I couldn't control it. The sobs, I mean. They racked my body over and over. The tears just kept coming.

That was the final straw. The last one my mind could take before breaking. A mental picture flashed through my mind. A hero standing alone wrapped in a purple cloak. His green eyes were searching the heavens, looking for me. Everything was perfect, so serene; I would have my hero at last. Back in my arms, back to my lips, holding my heart. That illusion shattered when the heroin came into the picture. Glossy hair and a statuesque figure, bathed in the same purple fabric. He must be hers. Now he wasn't mine.

It had been six months. Six months of him had been taken from me. Six months of picnics, and dances. Six months of dates and jokes. Six months of smiling every time I thought, "Percy Jackson is my boyfriend." Instead I had six months of worrying. Six months of crying, six months of knowing he won't remember me. Six months of knowing that a lot of time had past. Things can change in six months. People change. Just looking at Jason and Piper brought that fact to the front of my mind.

The heavy wooden door creaked. I didn't want visitors; I just wanted to be left to _my_ misery by _my_self. "Go away Piper! I _don't_ want to talk!" I screamed, my voice cracking in odd places. Another sob doubling me over.

The door shut, but I still heard footsteps across the floorboards. I didn't care anymore. My head had dipped down and pressed against my curled up knees. I gave up.

Tears were silently streaming down my face when I froze. The pair of arms that encircled my shoulders made my body go into immediate panic mode. The arms were _way_ too strong to be Piper's. They were warm, tan, and well muscled. They could only belong to one person.

I turned my head and began to whisper the one word on my lips, the one name. But my lips were silenced with a kiss…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've had lots of feedback from people about this one shot. I've also decided to finish the reunion so that it isn't on such a cliff hanger. So here you go a wrap up of the one shot. **

***DISCLAIMER: I still don't nor ever will own PJO or HoO***

**PS. Pay attention. I'll post another one shot soon.**

**Annabeth**

His lips touched mine and my mind melted. His lips were warm and chapped. I pressed my hand against the bed and his sculpted chest. My feet brushed the floor as my ankles crossed. I relished in the feeling of happiness. I couldn't remember the last time I kissed Percy, let alone a perfect kiss like this. I fell out of shock and wrapped my fingers through his hair. Percy froze unexpectedly and pulled away from me, head bowed.

I was frustrated. "What's wrong? Why is he pulling away? Am I too late? Is he in love with the object of perfection standing next to him? Does he even remember me? Why is he pulling away?" I thought. I started to shake, it was too much for me to handle. He was toying with my emotions. Was he trying to make me so broken that I couldn't stop him from leaving me? My anger was boiling up. Tears were clouding my vision. I hated him for pulling away from me. He'll pay for that mistake.

He was shaking his head. Through his long, windswept black hair I could see him smiling, his same goofy smile. He chuckled his same laugh. He was laughing at me.

I carefully take a step closer, and another. One more step, until I'm three feet from his stone figure. He looked up at me. His bright green eyes smiled at me, and tried to entrance me out of my anger. I wasn't fooled at his attempt. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stalked to the bed. I dropped to the bed with a distinguished "Humph."

He followed my over and placed an arm around my shoulder. Percy was trying to turn me around. I started to pull away when he turned me around and cupped my cheek with his hands.

"You're not making this easy," he said with a sly smile.

I looked up as every worry from the last six months melted off of me in one big heap. I stared into his eyes and responded to his words in a voice that sounded a thousand times more confident than I felt. "I'll never make things easy for you Seaweed Brain."

Percy stood their smirking as I threw my arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! But here's the next installment. Also sorry it's a little slow. Needed some build up. Well hope you enjoy. Comment appreciated!**

***Discloser* I do not nor EVER WILL own PJO or HoO!**

**Percy**

My breath came to me in short huffs. My voice was escaping me. If it wasn't I would have been screaming, at the top of my lungs. My nightmare came to me in horrible flashes, until it settled on the most breaking scene.

_A cliff top that was barren and brown. Wind that blew from the west in dry warm sheets ruffled my skin and whipped my hair around my body. The clanks and clatters that could only be bronze, gold, and other metals hitting together. Riptide was in my hands, and I was fighting harder than I ever had. Fighting was almost instinctual now. My eyes kept glancing from my fight to another, just across the cliff. Windblown blonde hair was a whirl wind. I shouldn't be distracted but I was. The next second and an overwhelming feeling to run came over me. My blood turned to ice and it felt like a rock had dropped into my stomach. I almost froze in place but instead I dropped Riptide and sprinting at full speed toward the cliff edge. The girl hung on the edge on the edge of the cliff with her finger tips. Her fingers were slipping and I was still ten yards away. The words, "Keep holding on!" were just on my lips when shrieks told me I was too late._

That's when I snapped awake, breathing heavily. I stood up and pulled on the orange Camp Half Blood tee-shirt and jeans. The room was dark, but I could still make out the rows and rows of dark wooden bunks. All of them were empty, I even checked. Everyone was already training, or on duty, or gawking at the Greeks I'm sure. I knew I should be at my Praetorish duties, but I couldn't.

Feeling way to wound up, I jogged out of the camp and all the way to the stables. The view of the light pink horizon is dominated by the huge ship that is now parked above the Fields of Mars, a truly more sensible spot. I start walking briskly across the short cropped grass. I'm feeling more anxious each minute as I approach the golden ship. When I put my foot on the lowest rung of the latter, I remember how pissed off I was last night.

Reyna was sitting in one of the Praetor chairs. "So, Percy, there is now an influx of about 20 people at this camp. Are the Greek guests going to sleep on that…ship of theirs?" "Oh course they will. It's fine." I replied in a tone that matched hers, exactly the disapproving infliction she had. I could tell that it had been a hard day. Her eyes were full of stress, and her shoulders were set in a position that looked like it was made of stone. I turned to leave. "Percy, I leave it to you to make sure your friends know the rules. And remind them that they need to stay in their boat until breakfast or if the Praetors say otherwise, then meet me for the evening Muster. We must remind the legion that no one is to leave camp to visit these visitors in the night." Reyna's words couldn't be more pointed. I wasn't allowed to see Annabeth during the night. If looks could kill.

I swung over the top of the deck and sprinted down to a lower deck. I swung open a door and Annabeth was sleeping, on a bunk, looking happier than I'd ever seen her. I slowly pressed my fingers to her temple. Her eyes fluttered open. "Let's go for a walk," I whispered. Annabeth just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey loyal readers! I swear this story will make more sense eventually! Right now for the story to make sense it has to be fragmented! But, that is that. Tell me, what kind of things do you want to see? Anyone want to hear from a heart broken Reyna, cause she was taking away from Jiper? I kinda do. (PS. Sorry Jenya fans!) Well, criticisms bienvenu (welcome)!**

**PPS: Do you guys like the title? I'm thinking about changing it, but I don't have ideas! **

***DISCLAIMER* I do not NOR EVER will own PJO or HoO. (I'd be a LOT richer if I did)**

Jason

"_Hey Jason! You'll never guess what happened just now!" _

_Her flickering eyes. They flash green, blue and brown. Her eyes hold from spinning in a circle of colors long enough to grab my soul and make me feel like I was swimming in a sea of chocolate. Then they went back to flicking between colors. _

_Her lips curved as she explained all the stupid things Leo had done on the boat. They were pink like the deep pink of a sunset, warm and pretty. Twisting into a smile, her mouth laughed. Her laughing sounded like bells were chiming, except much smoother. The musical laugh made me want to laugh even harder. _

Gods she was beautiful.

Piper was sitting next to me on the hills. She was sitting quiet, almost stewing. I looked over at her and said the first stupid thing that came into my head. "Dinner's almost ready, if you're hungry. The food is awesome!"

She glanced over at me and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sighed, almost like the beautiful valley at sunset made her hurt. Almost like it was just torture. I wanted to comfort her, no matter what. I scooted over and put my arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong Piper?"

"Oh…nothing."

Something was clearly wrong, she just wouldn't tell me. So I pulled my arm off her shoulder and laced my fingers through hers. "Tell me."

She looked at me, into my eyes. Almost like she was trying to find the words that she seems lost for. She whispered, "What does she mean to you? Reyna. Do you even… even care about me?"

I just stared at her, and watched the tears begin to leak from the corners of her eyes. I sat frozen, dazed.

Reyna? What does she mean? Of course I care about her! If I lost Piper I would lose the will to live. What brought this on? I thought about earlier today…

_Percy ran at top speed to the boat. I looked at the sheepish faces of Leo and Piper. When I turned to the Romans, the reaction was deafening. "Jason!" was called from all sides. I just stood there and tried to remember what I was going to say. My eyes swept the crowd until they rested on a tall figure. The one person who I smiled at and all I got was a half smile. I grinned again, hoping to get a little better homecoming. She just stayed frozen from before. "Reyna, miss me?" She unfroze and strode over to me throwing her arms around my neck, and kissing me. Kissing me on the lips, which made me uncomfortable with all that's going on with Piper." I could almost hear Piper's teeth grinding._

"Fine, Jason, you seem to have made up your mind. I'll just butt out." She pulled away, and started to leave.

I couldn't let her do that, it would hurt too much.

I ran to catch up. "Stop! STOP!" When I caught up I turned her around.

"I love you Piper."

I leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
